


Frustration

by secondalto



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s05e10 Vincent and the Doctor, F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Until the day of his death he can never get the color of her hair right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> written after a rewatch of the episode in question.

Until the day of his death he can never get the color of her hair right.

It’s not just red, but oranges and hints of yellow and brown. He can see the swirls of color in his mind, framing her face, blowing in the wind. Her eyes dance with laughter and some of the sadness he’d perceived. No matter how many tubes of paint he buys, no matter how much he mixes Vincent can never get the color of Amy’s hair right.

So instead he paints the sunflowers. He doesn’t include her in the canvas. Just her name with his.


End file.
